The field of the invention is in illuminating devices and more particularly relates to illuminating devices for displaying art objects and the like.
While there have been many methods and devices for illuminating art objects and the like for display, it has consistently been a problem to display such objects especially if they are of such a delicate nature that excessive heat and brightness can fade or otherwise damage them. One of the more common problems relating to illuminating such objects has been to bring illuminating light rays onto such objects in such a manner so as to properly highlight many of the configurations of such an object. There have been attempts to bring sources of light to the area of the object being displayed through light directing acrylic rods and the like, but such attempts have proven to be inadequate because the bending of such acrylic rods at even a moderate angle cause a loss of light.